


Qin Liangyu's Post-Training Exercise

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Bodysuit, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Mountains, Outdoor Sex, Partial Nudity, Rimming, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Shirou and Qin Liangyu are training in the mountains. Shirou can't take his eyes off Liangyu and her form-fitting suit that leaves very little to the imagination, and she's more than happy to let him slake his libido's thirst on her body. Request.





	Qin Liangyu's Post-Training Exercise

Shirou was sparring in the mountains with Qin Liangyu. She had promised to make him stronger, but at the moment her skills far surpassed his. He was attempting to trace her Lancer techniques, but Shirou felt like he would perform better if he was up against a Saber or an Archer. He simply hadn’t had much training with spears. From the way she was fighting him, it was almost as though she was teasing him.

“Got you, Master!” said Liangyu. “Can’t hit me from here!”

Liangyu had pinned Shirou down, and was now sitting on his face. She was wearing a skintight suit with nothing underneath. It didn’t leave much to the imagination. The outlines of her nipples, the shape of her labia, and the curves of her plump ass were all visible, and now that butt was planted on Shirou’s face. Liangyu had been working up a sweat while training, and the deeply potent smell of her pussy and ass cleavage was going directly into Shirou’s nose.

“Your butt is on my face...” said Shirou.

“Didn’t notice,” said Liangyu. “This is all part of your training.”

She looked down, and noticed that Shirou had a bulge in his pants that wasn’t there before. Liangyu saw this as a chance to get two birds with one stone. Shirou’s magical circuits weren’t quite up to par with many other mages, but he was skilled at mana transferring through sex. Even if she hadn’t intended it, sitting her tightly-wrapped, soft ass on his face would cause any boy of his age to get an uncontrollable erection.

“Master, did I turn you on?” asked Liangyu. “I’ll take responsibility for this. Let’s get those pants off and I’ll take it from here. All of my mouth is yours.”

Using her spear as leverage, Liangyu jumped off Shirou’s face and moved towards his crotch. She unzipped his pants, pulling them and his underwear down to reveal Shirou’s erection. It was much bigger than she’d thought. Shirou’s balls were backed up and his cock was fully erect. If she had been sitting on him any longer, he may have stained his pants with an ejaculation. She saw this as proof of her charms, and got to work playing with Shirou’s cock.

“It smells really musky from all our training, and it’s so thick,” said Liangyu. “I’ll treat your cock well, Master.”

Liangyu lowered her head, flicking her tongue against Shirou’s balls. She knew that while men’s cocks were sensitive, their balls were even more so. She had to be gentle in how she handled his sack, full of delicious, mana-giving sperm. Her tongue moved across Shirou’s balls, going from right to left and left to right, watching them twitch and tremble in response to her mouth. Once they had gotten wet enough, Liangyu opened her lips wide, and took Shirou’s entire scrotum into her mouth at once.

She sucked on his balls with a loud, slurping sound, rolling them around on her tongue. Watching Shirou’s face as she toyed with his sack made her happy. She felt his dick, resting just above her nose, twitching. Shirou had never felt this hard before, and drops of precum were starting to roll down his shaft. Liangyu released his balls from her mouth, and licked up the length of his member to catch the falling drops of precum.

With his dick firmly secured in her mouth, she started sucking. Shirou reached out and grabbed onto the buns on the side of her hair, moving his cock in and out of her warm mouth with a little more force. Liangyu wasn’t prepared for an irrumatio, but she accepted it for her Master, devouring his cock with an intensity that let Shirou know she was ready to swallow anything.

Shirou’s glans touched her palette. With a large spurt, hot semen dripped into Liangyu’s mouth, falling onto her tongue. She savored the taste, letting as much fall from Shirou’s glans as she could pick up. With a loud gulp, Liangyu swallowed his cum and let it soak into her belly. That feeling of magic flowing through her always got her going. She had been with Shirou long enough that she knew this wasn’t enough to satisfy his cock. As she raised her mouth from his dick, Liangyu grabbed onto the sheer fabric making up her bodysuit.

“That was a good start, Master,” she said. “But let’s see if you can satisfy me.”

She tugged on the fabric of her chest, ripping it off. Her bare E-cup breasts flopped out, drops of sweat built up from her training going everywhere. Her nipples weren’t hard yet, but in the shining outdoor sun, the sweat gleaming off her nipples was visible even at a distance, making them look bolder and pinker in color. She reached for the underside of her suit as well, ripping it apart to expose her pussy and her butt. She was still covered, but just nude enough that it looked even sexier than if she had stripped down completely.

“I was getting turned on. My nipples were rubbing against the suit and my pussy was getting stuffy. I had to get it off me or I might have came from the rubbing alone,” said Liangyu. Her breasts freely bounced about as she looked towards Shirou, swaying and jiggling back and forth.

Shirou reached his hands out and groped Liangyu’s chest. The soft breast flesh enveloped his hands. Her nipples became hard underneath his palms, sticking out between his fingertips. The slick, sticky sensation of her sweat-covered breasts, the smell of the fabric rising from her ample cleavage, was making him hard again. To think that a Servant could be this sexy.

He lowered his head, and started sucking and slurping on her hard nipples. Pushing the pink tips around with his tongue, he tasted every drop of sweat, every part of her sensitive areolae. The more he licked, the more he felt her nipples getting harder under his tongue. She moaned in delight, her sensitive breasts completely under the control of her Master. As Shirou sucked, he played with her other nipple between his fingers. Liangyu’s head was going white and fuzzy, unable to focus on anything else but the sparks of pleasure spreading through her body from her nipples.

The hardness in her tips spread all the way past her navel, down to her clit. Her pussy was dripping wet, leaking juice down her legs and spreading it to the remaining material of her suit. She was devoted to her Master, for sure. The way Shirou played with her body was making her desire his cock. She wanted nothing else. The throbbing in her pussy had to be calmed, or she wouldn’t be able to focus on training. Now he was the one training her.

“Master... my pussy...” Liangyu said.

“I’ll lick it, too,” said Shirou.

He pinned Liangyu to the ground and spread her legs. Her pussy, engorged with blood and dripping with love juices, was before him. Her little pink bean had exposed itself from its hood. The smell of her body suit and the raw, sexual scent coming from her pussy turned Shirou on. He buried his head between her thighs, licking away happily at Liangyu’s slit. The smell of arousal that had built up in her black pubic hair only made it stronger, inspiring him to lick more. She was moaning even louder than when he had been at her breasts, shoving her hands down and rubbing Shirou’s hair, trying to get him even farther into her pussy.

The licking grew louder, and Shirou stuck his tongue inside her. She had very fine folds, the kind that would soothe and please any dick. His tongue was surrounded by the sticky warmth of her folds, lapping up the love juices that were even more concentrated inside her. Thick and white in color, they tasted of her feminine essence. Liangyu could only barely see it past her legs, but Shirou’s cock was becoming fully erect as he kept licking her, eager to taste her pussy for itself.

“Master! I’m going to cum!” said Liangyu. “Your licking... it’s too good...”

“Cum. I want to see your face when you do,” said Shirou.

Liangyu wrapped her thighs around his face. Her pussy tightened, and she squirted onto his face. It was hot and slightly sticky, covering him from his forehead down. Liangyu panted heavily, her pussy still dripping and sensitive from being eaten out. She knew that she didn’t want to lose to her Master in a sparring match, even one that involved sex. She pressed her arms against the ground, moving to an upright position, once again pinning Shirou on the ground.

“That’s enough foreplay. Let’s start the main course. My pussy eating your cock!” said Liangyu. She lowered her dripping slit onto Shirou’s hard cock, still coated with semen and her saliva. It slid in easily, going deep inside her. “I thought it was big when I was sucking it, but it’s even thicker inside me. I can feel it almost kissing my womb. I’ll start moving.”

Her hips bounced on Shirou’s waist. With every thrust, her large butt slapped against Shirou’s thighs, creating a fleshy sound that only made Shirou harder. The squishing noises where their loins met were growing louder, with Shirou keeping a steady rhythm inside her. He was attuned to her body now, wanting to please her. As she moved, the inside of her pussy scraped against his cock, digging into his foreskin and peeling it off until the glans was experiencing her raw warmth. Liangyu could feel the shape of his cockhead, the way it pushed through her and made her moan. She loved it, and couldn’t praise it any way but lewd oohs and ahs as it made its way into her deepest parts.

Shirou sat up and sucked on her nipples again as she continued humping. This time, he sucked on the nipple he had left dry before. He slurped at her hard tip. Liangyu’s pussy grew tighter around him as he sucked, responding to his mouth by closing in harder around his cock, refusing to let it go. He tugged and pulled at her nipple, stretching her breast before letting it slap back against her chest, all the fat built up inside jiggling about seductively.

“Master, I’ll remain devoted to you,” said Liangyu. “Kiss more than my chest to prove it.”

“I will,” said Shirou.

They locked lips. Shirou kissed deeply with Liangyu, their tongues overlapping in a sloppy makeout session. They felt each others’ warmth, their heat. From her bare, hard nipples pressing against his chest to her warm pussy wrapping around his cock, he felt more connected to his Servant now than ever. Liangyu slammed her pussy down on Shirou’s cock, holding it in as deep as it could go.

“Cum inside me, Master,” she whispered.

Shirou gave in to his desires, and came for a second time. Liangyu cooed as hot spurts of semen filled her pussy, dripping out of her lower lips and rolling back down onto Shirou’s cock. Her body was so warm that she started sweating more, all of her becoming one with Shirou. She fell back onto the soft ground, where Shirou was now in the missionary position with her. As their lips released from each other, Liangyu’s breasts jiggled around. The sight of her soft chest shaking made Shirou hard once again.

“Ooh!” said Liangyu, surprised. “I felt you getting harder inside me. You haven’t lost your thickness even after coming in me twice. Your penis has some amazing stamina, Master. Let’s keep going.”

“This position is good, too,” said Shirou. “Your body looks beautiful, naked in the sunlight.”

“Thank you,” she said.

The thrusting continued for another few minutes. Liangyu’s breasts rocked back and forth, her overflowing pussy making loud squelching noises. In this mountain range, nobody could see or hear them. They were free to be as loud and lewd as they wanted. Liangyu let her moans be shouted to the mountaintops, freeing herself from every inhibition. She kissed Shirou again, and his hard dick splurted once more inside her.

“My pussy’s so full,” said Liangyu. “You’re letting out a lot for your third load.”

“I can’t help it,” said Shirou. “Your pussy’s so warm.”

They stayed connected for a few minutes. Shirou pulled his cock out, and it still wasn’t limp. Giving him a flirty look, Liangyu got on her hands and knees. She presented Shirou with her ass, playfully shaking it back and forth. While he had been mostly focusing on her breasts, she had a plump, soft ass as well. The cheeks were glistening with sweat, and her asshole was twitching in the sun. Shirou could see it between her cheeks, welcoming him.

“I still have one more hole for your dick to train with, Master,” said Liangyu. “Come and get this juicy ass.”

Shirou bent down and grabbed onto her butt cheeks, squeezing them tightly in his grip. His hands sunk into the flesh, leaving red marks of his fingers on her butt. He shook her ass around, watching the fat underneath her flesh shake. With her ass spread, he went right for her anus, licking at the ridges of her ring. It tasted of the sweat that had built up over the course of their outdoor training.

“Your tongue very warm on my anus,” said Liangyu. “It’s a little strange, but keep going.”

Shirou kept licking, swirling his tongue around her ass until he dug deep into her bowels. The inside had a unique taste, but it wasn’t too much different from licking her pussy. He kept moving his tongue about the entrance of her butt, lubing it up with his saliva to prepare for his dick. Liangyu shivered in delight, the pleasure spreading outward from her anus, making her pussy drip with the two hot loads that Shirou had blown in her. She was worn out from training and sex, but this rimming was giving her another wind, enough for one more round.

“Are you sure you can handle this? My dick is on the large side, and your ass looks really tight,” said Shirou.

“There’s nothing I can’t handle for my Master,” said Liangyu. “Give my butt everything it can take!”

Shirou stood over Liangyu, rubbing his glans against her anus. He pushed through, the head entering her rectum with a wet sound. She moaned and grunted, unprepared for just how big Shirou’s cock would feel when it spread apart her asshole, filling her ass with the girthiness of his dick. She was sweating and panting, adjusting to the feeling of his dick going inside her, before she turned around.

“You’re so big,” she said. “This feels really good.”

Shirou thrusted with a steady pistoning rhythm, going in and out of her ass. With every thrust back in, Liangyu’s breasts jiggled back and forth, wobbling about as her body was rocked by the dick going deep inside her ass. Shirou reached forward and grabbed onto her breasts, groping and kneading them to hold them steady. His dick kept going, the pace quickening as Liangyu’s coos grew even lewder from Shirou playing with her nipples.

“Master... Master...” said Liangyu. “I feel so hot... so full...”

“You’re really tight,” said Shirou. “Your ass isn’t letting my dick go.”

“I don’t want to let you go! I want you to cum inside me again!” said Liangyu.

She turned her head around, moving in to kiss Shirou. As their lips met, Liangyu’s body trembled in delight. His tongue overlapped with hers. His fingers squeezed her rock-hard nipples, pinching them and making her ass tighten even further. And his dick kept fucking her butt with great ferocity, plunging deep into her asshole and rubbing against her bowel walls, her cheeks jiggling every time Shirou slapped against her butt.

“I’m glad you’re my Servant,” said Shirou.

“Anything you ask of me,” said Liangyu. “Please, give me your hot cum. My ass is so sensitive, I can’t take it any longer!”

“Liangyu, I...” Shirou said.

His dick pushed deep into her butt, Shirou’s balls rubbing up against her dripping pussy. Several quick, hot spurts of cum came from his cockhead, filling the inside of Liangyu’s ass with a sticky, warm feeling that spread all the way up to her belly button. She slumped over into the grass, her ass raised in the air as Shirou’s balls emptied themselves inside her. After a few moments, he went limp and removed himself.

Liangyu’s lewd body, her breasts and lower body exposed, looked beautiful to Shirou. Her magical potential was overflowing with the amount of semen he had pumped into her. His sticky cum was dripping from her pussy and anus, creating a new layer of dew on the grass. Her breasts were squished into the ground, covered in a layer of sweat from how intense the fucking had been. Shirou was tired, as well. He had given her his all, and wanted to return back to his house to cool off from the training.

Much to his surprise, Liangyu stood up a few moments later, her soft tits jiggling as she picked up her spear and gave Shirou another determined look. “Want to go for another round?”


End file.
